1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to voicemail and other personal communications telephone services.
2. Background of the Invention
Personal communications services have become a nearly ubiquitous means for facilitating communication between people. Such systems include, e.g., voicemail systems allowing callers to leave and/or retrieve messages at any time of the day or night, and “one number” type services wherein an incoming call is rerouted multiple times until the call is answered by a subscriber or an answering service. Such services generally allow information to flow between parties regardless of the immediate availability or location of each party. These services further simplify the communications process by allowing a service subscriber to give out a single telephone number to all of his or her business or social contacts.
Personal communications services have increased the possibility that a subscriber will receive information from a caller calling the subscriber's telephone number. However, such services have reduced the personal contact between the parties. In conventional personal communication services when a caller dials the subscriber's telephone number, an automated system offers a greeting to the caller and requests a response from the caller. The greeting may be a voice message from the subscriber, or a more general message provided by the system. The problem with such conventional personal communication services is that all callers receive the same greeting, regardless of the caller's relationship with the subscriber. Therefore, the subscriber's spouse, child, supervisor, close friends, and telemarketers all receive the identical greeting. Thus, subscribers tend to provide generic information in the greeting to avoid disclosing too much personal information to third parties. The problem is further illustrated by the following example.
Suppose a subscriber wishes to provide a general greeting to any unknown callers calling the subscriber's telephone number. Suppose further that the subscriber wishes to provide more specific information to important existing clients. Such specific information may include, e.g., the subscriber's home telephone number or address. Suppose further, that the subscriber wishes to greet his or her spouse or child with a more personal greeting. Using conventional services, the subscriber cannot distinguish between callers without maintaining multiple telephone numbers or mailboxes. Because all callers receive the same greeting, the subscriber is forced to choose between providing too many details or not enough details in the greeting.
Some conventional voicemail services can distinguish between internal and external callers, provided the system is operated through a private branch exchange (“PBX”). Such systems, however, can only provide two levels of personalization. That is, the caller either is, or is not calling from the same PBX. If the former is true, the caller receives one greeting, and if the latter is true, the caller receives another greeting. Such systems provide no distinction between different internal callers or different external callers.
A system and method is needed for facilitating more personalized communications between callers and personal communications service subscribers.